Dolor y Carpe Diem
by Sakiali12
Summary: Sakura se encuentra con una escena no muy agradable para ella, su mejor amiga Tomoyo y su gran amor platónico Shaoran se estan abrazando ial frente de ella! que hará Sakura, se dejará llevar por lo que eso parece ser? sí, yo creo que sí.


Dolor y Carpe Diem

Seguía corriendo sin pensar en el dolor. No sé cuánto tiempo he corrido, no siento nada, no siento ni siquiera el cansancio y dolor físico que sé que después va a cobrarme el haber corrido con todas mis fuerzas apenas los vi. Siento la decepción, la desesperación y el dolor que me desgarra por dentro. Ese dolor tan inconfundible del corazón cuando cae en mil pedazos. Y es que no pude evitar sentir una puñalada en el pecho, una puñalada de traición marcada por el que creí el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga, ex mejor amiga. La ira me recorre, la angustia me acompaña, y sin embargo, el dolor es el peor de todos, dolor que veo reflejado en mis ojos verdes en cada ventanilla por la que paso corriendo sin detenerme, corriendo como si la vida se me fuera en ello por toda la ciudad.

Aún recuerdo el día que lo conocí. Me encontraba sola en mi parque favorito, comiendo mi helado favorito, sabor a fresa. Me había peleado con mi mejor amiga, aquella de ojos azul oscuro y cabello castaño oscuro largo. Me había peleado por una estupidez que ahora mismo no recuerdo; estaba enojada, con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios, incluso había una lagrima bajando por mi mejilla derecha. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, parado frente a mí, observándome cauteloso con esa mirada suya tan profunda y peculiar; observaba mis movimientos y reacciones. Tenía un semblante serio en su rostro, recuerdo que pensé que era el chico más lindo que había visto en mis 16 años, con su cabello desordenado, y su mirada color miel oscuro. Cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía a mi lado contándole mi problema. Después de escucharme él simplemente dijo: ¨no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien¨. Desde ese día, ese niño se convirtió en mi mejor amigo… y algo más.

Sin darme cuenta, llegue al mismo parque donde hoy maldigo haberlo conocido, y haberme enamorado tan inevitablemente de él. Imágenes del pasado cruzan mi mente: su cumpleaños, cada momento juntos, su sonrisa tan sincera que era solo para mí, cada sonrojo suyo cuando me miraba, cada sonrojo mío cuando se percataba de que era yo quien lo estaba viendo. Recuerdo el día que le dije que lo quería mucho; fue en este mismo parque hace dos meses ya. Lo recuerdo con lágrimas en los ojos, porque cada recuerdo me duele, me duele saber que no soy correspondida, pero más que nada, me duele la traición de las dos personas más importantes para mí, me duele el hecho de que no hayan sabido ser sinceros conmigo desde un inicio.

Lloro desconsoladamente, estoy debajo de mi árbol favorito, mismo árbol que años atrás presenció nuestro encuentro. Siento a alguien cerca. No me atrevo a levantar la mirada por miedo a que esos ojos que tanto añoro sean los que descifren mis sentimientos en este momento. -_Él dice que tengo una mirada muy expresiva, que soy un libro abierto para él_-. Siento algo cálido que me rodea, me sorprendo porque solo él es quien puede hacerme sentir de esa manera que ya no me gusta. Trato de empujarle, él solo rodea mi cintura más fuerte, me aprieta contra su cuerpo tan perfectamente amoldable al mío. Yo simplemente lloro, lloro con todo el sentimiento y dolor que tengo guardado en ese momento. Siento sus manos acercándose a mi cara, siento como intenta que levante la mirada y lo vea directamente a los ojos. Trato de resistirme pero no puedo. Aún asi desvío la mirada. Él me mira, se ríe. No puedo evitar sentir una ira profunda al saber que esta riéndose de mí. Trato de pegarle, pero su amarre no me deja. Pregunto que por qué se ríe, yo no encuentro el chiste. Sin dejarme hablar, y sin que yo haya preguntado nada, empieza a explicarme todo y a regañarme por haber salido corriendo como loca en vez de esperar una declaración de su parte. Yo lo miro con enojo fingido, lo golpeo por haberme hecho pasar la peor tarde de mi vida hasta ahora. Él solo me mira con una mirada llena de ternura, me abraza, y mientras deposita un beso sobre mi frente me dice: "Mi pequeña Sakura, niña tonta, te quiero".

Yo lo abrazo con más fuerza sin poder creer que mi Shaoran, -_sí es MÍO_-, me dice esas palabras que me llenan tanto. Ahora que lo pienso, itendré que pedirle perdon a Tomoyo por haber pensado tan mal de ella! iOh diablos! me tendrá modelando sus vestidos raros por el resto de mi vida... i_rayos Sakura_! Oh bueno, en realidad, con tal de estar siempre así con Shaoran, creo que modelar es lo de menos.

"Yo también te quiero, mi querido Shaoran".


End file.
